An automated analyzer to analyze specimens such as blood effectively uses an interlock function to control opening and closing of a cover in order to prevent a user from touching a hazardous portion during analysis or maintenance operation. However, some maintenance tasks need to be performed while the mechanism operates with the cover opened for the purpose of visual confirmation or internal cleaning. The interlock mechanism needs to satisfy demands for this situation.
Patent literature 1 discloses the automated analyzer having a function to stop operation of a dispensing mechanism and release the state of a cover closed by a lock mechanism.